


Anteeksi

by Narttu



Category: Finbert
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn’t plan for this to happen on their trip to Finland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anteeksi

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: wizardesslyn  
> ETC: For the glam_bingo Wildcard and [50 Reasons To Have Sex](http://misslucyjane.livejournal.com/2935013.html%20) #2 Make-up sex

It was the longest night of his life; longer than the night Adam told his parents he was gay; longerthan making the decision to drop out of college. It was even longer than the night before the finale of Idol. But unlike those nights in a warm safe bed he was on the floor of a jail cell in Finland and was all alone. 

The whole event was a misunderstanding. With the drinks coming to their private table quicker than they could drink them. It was unsure how the argument started. One second they were laughing and then laughter turned into harsh voices and then there was shoving. No one got hit but the press took it all out of proportion.

What made the matter that much worse was Adam couldn’t express to the police that it was a misunderstanding. His speech was slurred and the cops where speaking Finnish. He could hear Sauli speaking quickly to them but had no understanding what he was saying. 

Having never been arrested before, the new experience was one Adam never wanted to go throughagain. When Idol ended and he was on the Idol tour, they would joke about the troubles musicians got into and reasons they would have for it happening. Allison teased about Adam getting arrested but she guessed it would be from Adam’s lack of control on stage; seemed so funny back then.

Running his hands over his face, Adam preferred the ground than the cot set up. He didn’t feel he deserved to lie on it even though it looked no more comfortable than where he was now. The cold chill from the concrete walls kept Adam from getting any rest. With his mind racing, there was alittlechance that would happen anyway; unable to shake the idea of the very worst happening.

Rolling onto his side, Adam let the tears run from the corners of his eyes, not even bothering to wipe them away. Adam tried to prepare himself for the backlash once they let him out of this cell. Lane would chew his ass out. His parents would have flooded his phone by now with concerns. And then there was Sauli. Would he even still want to stay in a relationship after being publicly embarrassed by him? He wasn’t sure how to handle Sauli not returning back to California. Home would become nothing but a house with reminders all over of what had been destroyed. 

Time inched by slowly. Thinking he might never get out of this mess, there was a loud click and the cell door opened up. Pushing himself up and off of the floor, Adam messed with his hair a little as he was led out of the cell. If anyone outside of the police station had a camera, he would be truly screwed. After signing some paperwork and collecting the belongings that were taken away, Adam stepped outside to find Sauli and a taxi waiting for him. 

Getting inside of the car, Adam heard Sauli say the hotel’s name. Nothing else came out of those perfect lips. The pit of his stomach started to twist and turn. After Sauli got in and pulled the door closed, they were on their way. There was no radio to distract from the awkward silence. As much as Adam didn’t want to stare, he couldn’t keep his eyes away from his heart and soul. Sauli looked just as tired as he was. The same troubled expression with unvoiced questions. 

When they arrived, Sauli paid the driver. Adam lets out a sigh of relief as his mind was in no place to deal with euros. Again, in silence, they walked into the hotel and entered the elevator. By now Adam’s chest feel so tight that he believes he is one moment away from a heart attack or a complete mental breakdown. They need to talk. It’s inevitable, but the thought of laying it all out in the next few moments scares the living hell out of him. 

With the door unlocked they enter. Adam sees Sauli turn to look him straight in the eyes for the first time. His knees almost give out on him. “Shower.” Adam’s voice cracks as he says it. His skin still feels icy cold. The cell, though clean, felt as though it left a stink on him that could only be removed with some vigorous scrubbing. Sauli just nodded and turned away, his body walking into the bedroom and vanishing from view. 

The bathroom was white and cold. A chill runs down his spine feeling a brief déjà vu of being back in the cell. Pushing it just as quickly back out of his mind, Adam started up the water for the shower. Making the water as hot as he can stand it, he strips and steps beneath the spray. The tears start up again. This time the spray of water helps to wash away the pain. That’s how he spent most of the time in the shower, slowly becoming human again. Finally washing up Adam made quick work with the shampoo and soap. Rinsing the suds away,he turns off the water and dried his skin with a large fluffy towel.Adam felt more secure to have that talk. 

Normally he wouldn’t have thought twice about heading to bed naked. It was how he slept after all. But with so much betweenthem, he felt it right to come out in his underwear, having some form of decency, even if it was just a small piece of fabric. Treading lightly, Adam turned the corner to head into the bedroom and found Sauli asleep on the bed. His heart strings pulled tightly seeing the Finn this way, curled up on one side of the bed, his arms pulled up into his chest. He wondered if Sauli was cold. Carefully getting into the other side of the bed, Adam pulled up the blanket covering Sauli and then worried about himself. Though he didn’t feel tired, the second Adam closed his eyes, he was out. 

Adam could hear talking. Not wanting to open his eyes just yet, his ears focused in on the sound. Finnish words going too fast to even try to understand assaulted his ears. Blinking his eyes open, he saw Sauli sitting next to him on the bed, his eyes on the TV, a robe covering up his body, the Finns hair still wet from the shower. 

Moving to sit up himself, Adam let out a grunt of pain. Pain shot out from the back of his eyes and traveled to his temples, in the mother of all hangovers, slightly nauseous but mostly just wanting the pounding in his head to stop. A hand was pulling Adam’s arm closer and placing aspirin onto his palm. There was water already on the night stand which he used for the pills. Dry mouthed, Adam finished the entire glass. 

“I pick up some food for us.” Leaning over the bed to grab it, Sauli soon presented a Hesburger bag. Ripping the sides the smell of burgers and fries over loaded their senses. “I almost couldn’t wait for you to wake up to eat.”

As repulsive the burger should have been, it was exactly what he needed. Adam grabbed one of the burgers and peeled back the wrapper feeling his mouth start to water as he took the first bite into it. It was different from American fast food burgers. Not better or worse just different. That, with the fries, helped to settle his stomach and took the edge off of the hangover. 

After eating his fair share, Adam grabbed a napkin to wipe off his mouth. Now was the time. “Sauli I…” His heart started to race again. There was fear. He wasn’t too proud to have to hide it. “I’m sorry for what happened last night. I shouldn’t have been drinking so much with the way I was feeling. That’s in no way an excuse for how I behaved, just right now, I need to know if we are okay.”

Finishing up chewing the fry in his mouth, Sauli shuffled closer to Adam. “We both drank too much but I couldn’t picture my life without you in it. Let’s learn from it, so we never have to go through it again.” 

His mind was already on the same track. With a birthday right around the bend, it was time to eat healthier and cut back on the excessive drinking. Adam wanted to fulfill his passion of singing for many years to come and by his side he wanted Sauli to be there for all of it. “I can promise you that what happened will not ever repeat itself.” As long as he had his way about it. “I love you.” The three little words that always helped to seal any wound.

Taking the burger bag Sauli placed it back onto the floor. “I love you more.” It was cute and sappy but right now it was exactly what he wanted. “Do you hurt from the hangover?” His fingers started to walk up Adam’s chest.

“I think I’ll live.” Looking down at Sauli’s fingers and then back up into his misty blue eyes, any remaining pain was long forgotten. As he felt Sauli’s fingers tease the hair at the back of his neck, Adam moved in closer to kiss his lover, going slow, allowing his tongue to caress Sauli’s. 

Adam pushed the robe off of Sauli’s shoulders letting it pool around him. With one tug on the sash, it cameundone, exposing Sauli’s body to him. The Finn’s cock hard and leaking, responding to every touch Adam gave him. 

When the kiss broke with panted breaths Adam moved away just long enough to grab a small bag he kept on the night stand. The contents would usually be found inside the night stand drawer but this was a hotel and not back home. Just made it more convenient this way. Pulling out the tube of lube, Adam popped open the tube and rubbed some on two fingers. While Adam did this, Sauli sat up more on his knees to pull the fabric of the robe from his body as he discarded it over the side. 

“Kiss me.” 

As Sauli leaned down to continue the kiss Adam reached around to tease his hole. He started off slow just teasing the tip of his finger inside and then pulling back out to leave him empty. The best part of the teasing was the mixtures of whimpers and frustrated moans that vibrated against Adam’s lips. Till Sauli pulled back giving Adam a look that was intended to look intimidating but just looked cute. 

Muttering a sorry as Sauli moved back down the Finn started to tease Adam’s nipples. The second Adam felt teeth, he pushed the length of his pointer finger fully inside, working it in and out as Sauli’s tongue twirled aroundthe hard bud of Adam’s nipple. When Sauli tugged lightly on Adam’s chest hair he knew this had to speed up. One finger was replaced with two. Moving them inside, Adam scissored his fingers against the Finn’s silky inner walls. When two fingers turned into three, Sauli was panting hard against Adam’s chest. His brain, now mush, as Sauli tried to keep it together. 

Moving his fingers free, Sauli sat up, knowing what to do. Tugging on Adam’s underwear he was able to pull it down and out of the way enough to get his cock free. Snatching the lube of lube Sauli placed some onto the palm of his hand and stroked it up and down Adam’s length, taking pleasure in the grunt from rubbing his thumb over the slit. Then he squatted down and reached for Adam’s cock to line him up as Sauli’s body moved down onto him, the thickness stretching him in the most delicious way. Holding onto his lovers hips, Adam took in the sight before him. The flush to Sauli’s cheeks and the pornographic way his mouth opened just slightly as though he was moments away from complete bliss. 

With his legs bent he was able to bounce against Adam’s lap with ease. Gaining a pace that allowed Adam’s cock to slide in deep and rub in all the right ways. A few times Sauli would slow it down. Just focus on the feeling of his prostate being teased. 

One hand slipped off of Sauli’s hip to instead stroke the Finn’s cock. It pulsated with every beat of his heart as Adam stroked the foreskin back and tease the head. He knew what to do to make Sauli moan and shiver. Practice really did make perfect. 

When Sauli got close, he always starts to mutter in Finnish. Knowing only a few words that were being said didn’t matter. It was the tone of voice. Adam could tell the words were filthy and it went right to his cock. With a twist of his wrist he had Sauli coming. The hot seed covering his hand as Adam pumped faster. It was the extra tightness enclosing around him that had Adam coming as well. 

Moving till the numbness went to his head, Sauli sat up just enough to feel Adam’s spent cock slide out of his ass. Lyingdown, Sauli trapped Adam’s body with his own and snuggled against his lover’s neck. There was a mess between them that would be taken care of shortly but right now he needed this closeness. With Adam’s arms circling around his back he could tell the other needed it as well. 

With a smack to the ass, their closeness for now would be put on hold so they could clean up. This was only the start of the makeup session. They still had another forty eight hours before catching the plane back home. 

Moving off of the bed, Adam grabbed his phone. The news spread like wild fire. Some serious damage control would be needed. “Oh fuck me.” 

“It is my turn isn’t it.” Taking the phone away,Sauli tossed it onto the bed and started to pull Adam towards the shower with a tug and a wink. 

There were no words strong enough to express how much he loved this man.

The end.


End file.
